


Five Times Kent Realized He Was Head Over Heels

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Kent Realized He Was Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Kent is straddling Alexei’s lap, grinding down against him, letting his moans escape him, setting the rhythm. It’s good, really good; he’s got a gorgeous naked man rubbing against him, and said gorgeous naked man is running his hands down his back, his hips, his ass, his thighs, and not just groping, but massaging, caressing. It’s good, but there’s nothing mind-blowing about it; Kent has down this before, not just with others but more than once with this man he’s straddling, and the sensations are great, but familiar, nothing new.

So why does it feel like it’s the best Kent has ever had?

**

Alexei slung a protective arm around Kent and steered him to the left.

“Alexei, what the hell?”

“Huge bee Kenny. I hear it.”

Kent peered up into Alexei’s face, only to see the taller man’s eyes widen, first in astonishment, then in delight. “Kenny, what is this bird?”

Kent followed Alexei’s gaze. “That’s a hummingbird. You’ve never seen a hummingbird before? Not even in books?”

Alexei shook his head wordlessly, eyes following the tiny bird as it darted around the feeder that hung from the tree in Kent’s mother’s backyard. 

Kent blinked, distracted by the fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

“What is in this that they drink Kenny?”

Kent shrugged. “Just sugar water. It seems like nectar from flowers to them.” He remembered, then, how fascinating the little birds had been to him when he’d been a small kid. 

He smiled, and there was the feeling in his stomach again. 

**

Kent’s taken completely by surprise at the way he feels when he walks into the room and sees Alexei helping Jack breathe through his panic attack. He’s felt the twinge of irrational jealousy often enough to recognize it when it hits, but what he doesn’t understand is why he’s feeling it now, of all times.

Later, he realizes that, for just a moment, it was the way Jack was gripping Alexei’s arms, leaning into him just a bit. And jealousy shifts, morphs, into something else, and Kent feels like he's thawing. 

**

Kit runs to Alexei whenever she sees him, almost as if she’s a dog instead of a cat. She purrs and winds her way around his legs and Alexei always bends down to scoop her up, crooning to her. Kit’s eyes slowly sink shut.

Kit doesn’t react to Kent’s presence in such a way. She’ll climb into his lap and purr, but she never runs to him, even when he’s been out of town for a few days. Kent should be jealous, but he never is, because he’s too busy staring at Alexei and trying to hide his dopey grin.

**

Time is not something that Kent has in abundance. Even when the season is over, he’s still practicing constantly. And there’s a fair number of people who have legitimate demands on his time. 

Learning his boyfriend’s first language is a fairly legitimate demand on his time as well, Kent figures. Apparently he’s still not busy enough to keep himself from obsessively analyzing even this supposedly simple decision. It’s not just that he wants to more effectively communicate with Alexei. Hell, he could get by without learning Russian; Alexei is as effective at overcoming barriers in language as he is at overcoming barriers on the ice. It has something to do with wanting to know Alexei more fully, even though Alexei is a textbook extrovert. But if he can learn Alexei’s first language, then he can come that much closer to knowing the way Alexei thinks.

Every time Kent speaks Russian, every time he gains more fluency, Alexei gets this look in his eyes, a look that few get to see, the one that says that he can’t believe how lucky he is.


End file.
